A known hose comprises a flexible hose body having an outer wall with a reinforcing rib extending helically around the outer wall, the rib containing one or more electrical conductors. These electrical conductors are connected to an interface which is provided in one of the cuffs which are provided on the extremities of the hose body. The connector cuffs are manufactured onto the extremities of the hose body by moulding the cuff material directly onto the extremities. It has been found that the outer wall of the flexible hose body can be easily damaged at the transition point between the flexible hose body and the connector cuffs, when the hose is bent and/or pulled.